


Fair’s Hermitcraft Oneshots

by Fairaway_Wars



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Ex is now good, Gen, Void bros live in the end, probably not beta read, tags will be added as I post, this is just me having fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24950437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairaway_Wars/pseuds/Fairaway_Wars
Summary: Place where i dump my oneshots. Infrequent updates most likely.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Fair’s Hermitcraft Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> Season 7  
> Pov - Keralis  
> A bit of lore?? There are more admins than just Xisuma. The ones in this story are cub, joe and hypno. Xisuma is just the one with the most rights as he does the important server management stuff. The others are for backup n stuff
> 
> Misc  
> Ex and X are good w each other now

♧♧♧  
Keralis was casually strolling through his construction site, admiring his work. He smiled, grabbing his communicator and opened the group chat:  
《Keralis1》o/  
《BDouble100》Hello!!  
《Falsesymmetry》o/  
He grinned, closing the device. He had decided to visit Xisuma today, as the two of them had wanted to build something together, but hadn't made any plans yet. He quickly took off for the nearby jungle where Sashwammyvoid lived, taking a dive down when he saw the white structure with many many bees in it.

"Hey, X, where are you!?" Keralis called, checking the time on his communicator. 3 pm. They were supposed to meet here at this time. Sashwammy isn't usually late...  
He decided to message him  
《Keralis1》Hey sashwammy, where are you?? cant find you  
No response. The wide-eyed hermit's eyes narrowed as he thought. 'I thought Sashwammyvoid was always on time.'.  
'No worries, Keralis, probably... Is he doing something else?' He thought, taking off again and going back to his base.

♧♧ joe voice: TIIIME SKIP♧♧

The next day Keralis was met with an exploding group chat. He groggily stepped out of bed and opened his communicator to see what the ruckus was all about. The hermits weren't usually this aggressive at saying 'good morning'. However, what he was met with shocked him but also didn't as much as it should have. He checked the latest few messages as the first were all good morning messages

《Etho》Would any of y'all know where Xisuma is by any chance??  
《iskall85》why's that? just go to his base lol  
《Etho》I know where his base is, just can't find him wherever I look  
《Stressmonster101》When's the last time you guys have seen him? For me it was friday, when the head hunt game opened.  
《Zedaph》I saw him Sunday when I saw him for a quick moment before he went into the nether. Not much else after  
《Stressmonster101》Do you think he's ok??  
《iskall85》stop stressing stress (lol), im sure he's fine. it's xisuma, after all

Many texts were exchanged, and he read them all as they were sent. He finally jumped in after 5 minutes of trying to wake up properly and making sure he wasn't dreaming, while reading.

《Keralis1》I was supposed to meet up with him yesterday for project ideas, he didn't show up at all though  
《Docm77》that isn't like xisuma at all  
《Keralis1》I guess I'll go check on him again

The wide eyed man looked for a few seconds at the communicator, before closing it. He took a quick pace to his nether portal, stepping through and swiftly running over the nether roof to Xisuma's portal. He almost jumped in, and ended up on the other side.

He checked his elytra for durability. Almost full, good. Rockets? Check. He took off and flew a short distance to Xisuma's other towers. He eventually landed in the bee farm. Keralis walked around, taking in the build his friend made.

After a while of looking in every nook and cranny of every build, Keralis eventually was very, very worried. He opened his communicator again and typed something in.

《Keralis1》No sign of Xisuma as far as I can see  
《joehillssays》Really? That's peculiar.  
《cubfan135》I say we should have a meeting. Just to find out if we can find out where Xisuma is and in the meantime try to manage the server.  
《hypnotizd》shopping district?  
《cubfan135》sounds good, meet yall there in 10 minutes, alright?

Keralis closed his communicator, doing a quick check of the bee farm again before jumping into X's nether portal and making his way to the shopping district.

When he approached the shopping district portal, he saw some other hermits that all wore concerned expressions but still were interacting with each other as normal. 

Keralis eventually heard Bdubs approaching him, loudly talking as usual. "Bubbles! Hi! How are you?"  
"I'm fine," Bdubs said "but I am worried about Xisuma. How about you?"  
"The same as you. Come on, let's go!" Keralis pulled his former fellow IDEA member through the portal. They were met with a slightly chaotic sight.

Most of the hermits were all gathered around a make-shift podium made of one layer of planks and a lectern on the front. Cub, Joe and Hypno were discussing together, presumably about admin stuff, and the other hermits present were either split into groups or pestering Etho with questions.  
Another hermit appeared in the portal after Keralis and Bdubs.  
"Oh, hi Cleo!" Bdubs greeted  
"Ah, hi! You two doing alright?"  
"We're fine, just a bit worried, of course." Bdubs replied.  
"Come on, I think Joe's just about to give a speech!" Cleo pointed over at the crudely made stage and sure enough, Joe was standing behind the lectern.  
Keralis hopped down the small nether portal tower, landing gracefully on the ground before hearing Bdubs land beside him. It sounded like he broke his legs almost, luckily the soft mycelium of the mooshroom island made sure Bdubs' legs didnt do that.

Keralis sat down in the mycelium at the edge of the small crowd of hermits together with Bdubs and Cleo.

"Howdy yall, Joe Hills here! As you might know Xisuma has disappeared. Us, the admins are currently trying to find his coordinates and figuring out how to run the server without the necessary rights. Meanwhile, we want to choose some hermits to go out searching for him until he returns or we find him. If you are willing to be in a search party, please talk to me."  
Cub quickly cut in with a short. "I will be leading on of the search parties if you wish to join me, alright?"  
Joe nodded. "Me and Hypno will be staying behind for admin duties. Meeting dismissed."

Hermits split off into groups and quickly approached Joe. Most of the groups were obvious. Grian, Iskall and Mumbo, the ZIT Trio, even Doc and Ren. Keralis even saw Etho and Beef. Scar approached Cub with a few other hermits. Stress, xB and False to be more specific.

"Should us three go too?" Cleo asked.  
"Of course we should!" Bdubs loudly replied. Keralis and Cleo nodded in unison. "Well let's go then!" Bdubs sprinted towards Joe. A while later, he came back with a book of instructions.

"All right so we're the eighth group and we need to explore a part of the End. Since.. y'know, Xisuma used to live in the End. We'll be searching in the negative z's along the End Islands." Cleo read and summarized the book.  
"Let's get to it, then!" Bdubs sprung up.  
"Wait! Wait. Maybe we should get supplies first." Cleo stopped Bdubs in his tracks.  
"You're right, let's do that first."

♧♧Mumbo black screen cut to signal a time skip I guess♧♧

"I think we have everything, then?" Keralis looked at their collection of shulker boxes. They might've gone a bit overboard, but who knows what'll happen. Better safe than sorry.  
Cleo nodded, picking up a few differently coloured shulker boxes. "Shall we boys?" Cleo asked  
"Let's go!" Bdubs smiled  
"Woo!" Keralis quickly hopped over to the nether portal, the other two following.  
The other patrols had already left, so the trio was the only one left in the cowmercial district, besides the two admins who were still doing things Keralis couldnt possibly understand.

After a very short trip by elytra to the stronghold nether portal, they quickly stepped through both portals and ended up on the main End Island. The trio decided it were best if they went by end gateway instead of flying. If they ended up on the positive z side, they could always try another gateway.  
After two failed tries of getting to the negative Z's, they found a good one right on the edge. About -100 in the Z  
"This is a perfect spot, means we dont have to walk one way and explore the same places when going back." The undead girl closed her comm.  
"Before we go, make double sure our elytras are actually able to fly." Keralis put in, bdubs nodded. So they all double checked their elytras, and made sure their backup elytras were also in good shape.

"Let's finally go for real!" Bdubs said.  
The trio took off to go find Xisuma, wherever he was. It could be simple, it could be difficult, heck, he could even be in his base and Keralis was too blind to find him. He didn't know, all he did was that he was missing and was last seen entering a nether portal. He could've gone anywhere, done anything, before disappearing. 

"D'you think maybe Evil X has something to do with this?" Keralis asked the trio as they flew around, scanning the endstone islands, avoiding looking at endermen.  
"There's no evidence to support that. Besides, he was banned." Cleo answered.  
"Well, not from season 7" Bdubs pointed out. "Only season 6. I don't know how relevant that is but."  
"I believe the server still is the same. Joe explained server transitions to me once. I didn't understand much, but it seems the whitelist carried over, so bans must too, right?" Cleo was too deep into thought to notice that she was headed straight for an End City's walls, crashing right into it. Luckily she didn't die on impact, but she still was injured nonetheless.  
"Oh my gosh!" Bdubs exclaimed, quickly diving to grab hold of Cleo as she fell. He quickly landed on one of the roofs as he took one of the shoulder boxes out, out of which he pulled a potion of regeneration. Keralis took to defending the two from the shulkers as Cleo recovered.

He swiped at the shulkers' bullets as they came at him, grabbing his shield quickly to block any others as he went after the shulkers that were closest. Keralis figured that he may as well get all of the shulkers. He needed some extra shulker boxes anyways.  
Not too long after, the wide eyed hermit found himself in a bit of a predicament. He was floating, surrounded by multiple shulkers and a broken shield. Now, close to dying, he took out the last shulker in the tower but levitation had just run out. In the panic, Keralis forgot he had an elytra and screamed.

A potion of slow falling was hurled at him from below, ensuring the hermit didn't die on impact. After casually floating down, he quickly recognized the person not to be Cleo or Bdubs. He looked familiar, but the name quickly came to mind. "Evil Sashwammy? Did you throw that potion?"  
"Yes, of course. There's no one else here."  
Keralis' eyes lit up. "Does that mean you're no longer evil?!"  
"Well, yes I guess. I sort of lost interest in murdering you all after I got banned. Had plenty of time to speak with Xisuma" Evil X responded.  
"Oh yeah, that reminds me. Do you have any idea where Xisuma might be? He kind of disappeared and all the Hermits are worried."

"Oh, my brother? Yeah, yeah he visited me yesterday before flying off again. Probably in another End City a bit farther away. Said he needed a vacation or something."  
"I was supposed to meet up with him yesterday. It's not like him to just leave unannounced, and not respond to any messages."  
"I'd say go give him a visit, aight? His old End City home's not too far from here. Probably an hour or so of flying along the inner edge of the Outer End."  
"Sounds like a plan, not-so-evil x!"  
"Just call me EX."  
"Is Exy okay too?"  
"No-" EX was caught off guard by Keralis' puppy eyes "-uh, fine."  
By now Keralis notices EX wasn't wearing his normal attire. It looked more wasp like. He gasped  
"Are you a wasp?!!"  
"Xisuma forced me into this stupid.. costume." EX groaned "Don't know why I bother keeping it on."

A distant battle cry was heard. Bdubs was charging at EX while screaming. EX stepped to the side, letting the hermit crash into the end brick walls.  
"I'll get you, you Xisuma-kidnapping-"  
"BDoubleO100!" Keralis interrupted him. "He is good now, don't worry." Keralis pat Bdubs' hair.  
"And how do you know that, huh?" Bdubs said loudly and suspiciously, glaring at EX.  
"He threw a slow falling potion at me while I was falling to my death."  
"Oh! Yeah that doesn't make much sense but whatever you say Keralis." He was still glaring at EX.

"Anyways, how's Cleo, she alright?" Keralis asked worriedly.  
"Totally fine, just has a small headache still so I went to find you."  
"Great, I think I know where Xisuma is."  
"Really?! That's great! Where?"  
"EX says it's the next End City we'd encounter by flying along the inner edge of the Outer End."  
"That doesn't sound too hard to find. Should we go get Cleo then?"  
"Alright!" Keralis turned to EX "Thank you EX, your help's appreciated greatly!"  
EX nodded curtly. "Hope ya find him. I don't think he wants to be disturbed, though. He seemed really tired."  
Keralis sighed. "I guess we should've seen that coming, with all the stress of being an admin. I mean, we have other admins, but they are backups and dont do nearly as much."  
"Good luck though. Also, thanks for killing all those shulkers." EX added in a slightly sarcastic tone.  
"No prob bob." Keralis smiled. "Have a nice day!" And he flew off.

Keralis smiled when he saw Cleo in tip-top shape again, talking with Bubbles. He must have relayed the good news already, as she was quite happy and relieved. "Aight, shall we go then?" Bdubs asked Keralis and Cleo as the former landed.  
"Ready!" Cleo stood up and held a rocket ready for launching.  
"Me too!" Keralis took off.

♤♤super fast fly mode activates. Feel free to groove to Howling by Lupus Nocte, the best song♤♤

After an hour of flying, they encountered another End City. This one was smaller than EX's but had a boat. The trio decided to split up over the End City and send a message in the hermit group chat if they found Xisuma.  
'Alright, not too hard. The shulkers seem to already have been slain, which makes sense.' Keralis thought, looking at the boat he was assigned to look in. He landed on the floating boat, unsurprisingly not finding much. Keralis quickly went down the stairs that led to the lower parts of the flying boat.

There, he found the unmistakable figure of Xisuma, sleeping in the back part of the ship on the hard, purpur blocks where the elytra would've been. An ender chest and a few chests and shulkers lined the walls of the ship, but not much decorating has been done with the place. It looked slightly worn down with age. 

He didn't dare wake Xisuma, so he silently went up the stairs again and opened his comm

《Keralis1》Hi, End negative Z here, found Xisuma in an End Ship :) He's fine  
《hypnotizd》Really? Glad he's okay

Keralis quickly closed the chat before he got caught up in it. He ignored all the buzzing coming from it.  
Already, he heard Bdubs and Cleo land behind him. Bubbles almost ran downstairs shouting, but Keralis grabbed his arm before he could do much. "He's sleeping, be quiet."  
"Huh, usually X is awake by now." Cleo said, concerned yet relieved  
"Probably because the End is not good for sleeping schedules. You dont know when its day or night. Besides, he deserves some rest." Keralis reassured Cleo and pat her on the back.

"So do we wait until he wakes up or..?" Bdubs asked. "I mean, we need answers."  
"I guess we could stay here for a while, watch the group chat go crazy." Cleo smirked as she pulled out her comm and read all the messages that had been sent in the short amount of time between Keralis saying he found Xisuma and now.  
Keralis had never seen such a spammy chat, and grinned as well. He read over the chat, only taking in the interesting or amusing ones  
《iskall85》is evil x behind this?  
《EvilXisuma》What? I'd never!  
《iskall85》you would before though lol  
《Docm77》I thought you were banned??  
《EvilXisuma》well obviously I'm not anymore  
《ZombieCleo》dw yall! hes good  
《Keralis1》he's just not-so-evil x now haha  
《Docm77》hmm, I dont trust this.  
《BDoubleO100》hehe  
《EvilXisuma》oh yeah I'm toootalllyyy mind controlling them. boo! im scary  
《ZombieCleo》boo! im scary  
《Keralis1》im scary too!  
《BDoubleO100》my name is literally boo 100, I'm always scary x100  
《Grian》OH I am totally using that, thanks! >:)  
《MumboJumbo》what have you done bdubs  
《EvilXisuma》he has done evil! because I am mind controlling him! boo  
《BdoubleO100》yes, yes ofc you are

Keralis closed the group chat, wanting to hop back into the topic about the original thing they came here for. "Do we just wait for him to walk up the stairs or-" He was cut off by a quick 'ahem' from behind the trio

"What are you three doing here?" Xisuma loomed over the trio, looking, and sounding, much more intimidating when the admin was most likely not happy with being disturbed when he was supposed to be resting.

"Oh, u-uhm" Keralis started. "The hermits were worried so we went into search parties and we just so happened to find you with help of your brother."

"Oh- yeah of course. Sorry about that, should've told you that beforehand. Guess I was too tired to think of that, I am such a derp." Xisuma apologized. 

"But hey, we can all be reassured that you're alright and not, you know, possessed or hurt or dead." Keralis smiled.  
"That's right, I guess"  
"You didn't even respond to my and everyone's messages!"  
"Turned my communicator off so I wouldn't be staring at it and making sure everything in the server is alright. Dont really need it at the moment. But you're right about the warning before I left. I should have done that and I apologize for making you all worry so much. And, uh, not to sound rude but I'd really appreciate if you left me alone for a bit. I need a bit of rest after so many days of stressing. I will help with admin stuff if its urgent but the others can help with most of the smaller things."  
"Do you know when you'll be back?" Keralis asked  
"Hopefully within a week. I'll tell you if that's the case, if I dont tell you, please check up on me. Sound good? And don't worry, I'll check the comm every once in a while."  
Cleo, Keralis and Bdubs nodded in unison, standing up. "Guess we'll have to tell the other hermits now, eh?" Cleo said  
Suddenly, Bdubs asked Xisuma something again. "What happened between you and EX?"  
"Uh... long story short after I banned him I talked to him a few times during season 6, we made up, unbanned him and had him join while everyone was still switching server not to cause a ruckus, and he's been good ever since. Still dunno if he's comfortable with me calling him by his original name."  
"What is his original name? Dont think you've ever told us."  
"Its Xero."  
"Continuing the X trend eh? How badly can we butcher his name?" Cleo smirked. "I bet Grian'd love to know it, mister Ex-eye-zooma-void."  
"Just dont tease him about it. As I said, I'm not quite sure he likes being called that."  
"Alright, that's another mystery solved, I guess. Better go back." Keralis urged the group, as he knew Xisuma did want to be left alone, like.. now.  
"Yeah, you're right. Shall we go back, then?" Cleo said.  
Keralis and Bdubs nodded.  
"Then let's go!"  
The trio swooped away, flying directly towards the main island.

Once they had arrived at the shopping district, Cleo stopped the two and said.  
"Wonder how quickly the hermits can ask questions or make us feel awkward, eh?"  
"Based on personal experience, very quickly!" Bdubs smiled, grabbing the two hermits' arms and jumping through the portal.  
Bdubs came out the other side in a superhero like stance, Cleo and Keralis stumbled through, barely managing not to fall off the small tower. 

The other hermits' eyes were on them. Before any could ask a question, Joe did a test of the microphone. "Test.. test? Test. My voice was starting to wither trying to speak up like earlier." 'ahem' "Howdy yall, Joe hills here, and it seems like our party End-Z got back. Please, please come on the stage."

The trio had a slight bit of hesitation but Bdubs was first to arrive on the stage, swiftly followed by Keralis and Cleo. "Any questions?" Bdubs asked. Immediately most hermits had their hand up. "Yes, Doc?"  
"I am glad zizuma is okay, but what was that thing with Evil X?  
"Oh we basically ran into him. Saved me from falling to my death, he explained he wasn't evil anymore, and gave us Xisuma's location."  
"Huh, fair enough." Doc sat down again.

"Next question! Grian!" Cleo said  
"Bdubs! Can I call you Boo from now on?"  
"Well Keralis calls me Bubbles so I guess that's fine."  
"Thanks Boo!" Grian sat down again

"Alright, another question... Scar!"  
"Did he say why he left?"  
"Well apparently he was overworked from the past few weeks so he left to get some rest. He derped and forgot to tell us. He'll be back in hopefully a week, though"  
"Must've been real tired, eh? I feel that, hope he gets his rest." Scar sympathized, sitting back down. By now, most of the hermits with questions had also sat down. They all probably had the same worries.  
"Any questions left?" There weren't any left, so Bdubs opted to stop the interview. "Guess that settles it. If ya have any more questions later you can ask us."

After the hermits left the shopping district one by one to go back to regular hermit stuff, the three admins approached Keralis, Bdubs and Cleo.  
Joe was about to open his mouth, but was hushed by Bdubs.  
"I know what you three wanna ask. Xisuma said he wont be doing any admin duties unless its urgent."  
"Yeah that answers my question. Thanks for helping, you three."  
"No! Thank YOU! For keeping check of our server when Xisuma can't." Keralis smiled, pulling the three admins into a hug. "You are doing great work!"  
"Awh, thanks. But, I guess we all now have to go back to our regular thing. This time, just without Xisuma." Hypno smiled.  
"You'll do great! Don't worry!" Cleo said reassuringly.

"Well then. It's almost night so it's about time we went to bed." Cub was looking at the beautiful minecraft dusk. Everyone nodded in agreement, so all of them left the mooshroom island to do different things.

♤♡◇♧  
Hoo boi, my first one shot and it barely misses the 4000 word mark? Go me I guess.  
For those wondering how I ever got this idea... Most of the one shots or stories that count as fanfiction will be based on ideas that came from varying different sources. I dont know from which these came, but I hope it still is coherent.  
Also Xisuma background speculation?  
EX having an actual name? The two not hating each other anymore and being fine? Yes give me brotherly bonding please.  
Anyways, I hope people enjoy this and not be too bothered by the fact there's probably typos or grammar errors everywhere, the only beta reader I have is myself  
But, other than that  
Thank you for reading and have a great timezone!

I wrote all of this back in april ^ lmao


End file.
